


"You've Been Caught Little Frog..."

by Momma_Time



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Doomcio, M/M, Promise, Soulmate AU, idk if I'll do anymore for this or leave it as is, sorry - Freeform, there's violence but it's not that bad or that descriptive, this isn't a happy one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: Your soulmate's last words appear on your wrists at eighteen, but they are never this ominous."You've been caught little frog. The weak won't survive."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Doomcio because I'm seeing a lot of soulmate stuff popping up, along with the sudden influx of this new ship, and I had to throw in my take on the au.

" _You've been caught little frog. The weak won't survive._ "  
  
How would you like to know that those were the first words your soulmate would say to you? That their first words would likely be the last thing you ever hear. Lucio, for obvious reasons, never showed the words to anyone, always kept them covered. It was rare, almost unheard of, for something like this to happen, but it wasn't impossible.  
  
He knew his days were numbered the day he joined Overwatch. With words like those, where else would he meet his soulmate and his death? In his mind, however, Lucio felt he could do some good for this world before he died.  
  
Lucio was with Overwatch for two and a half years before that day came.  
  
Ms. Angela was hanging in the back, with Lucio and Hana leading the charge with the others. They had to get into the center of the city, save the hostages, and get back out with them as quickly as possible. They needed to be careful of how many people were hurt, obviously, but it wasn't just the hostages they had to worry about. They'd almost made it when shit hit the fan.  
  
Out of nowhere, a blur passed between him and Hana, darting back around and crashing into her mecha with what had to be the force of a freight train. There was a silent moment, everything and everyone frozen to the spot, and then all hell broke loose. Angela was positioning herself a safe distance away while still trying to keep a connection with D.Va to keep her alive and well, Genji was automatically launching himself at their attacker with Winston right behind him, and Lucio and Zarya followed.  
  
More enemies made their way onto the streets, so getting to the first guy was impossible for the moment, but D.Va was back up and seemed to be managing just fine for the moment. Lucio helped Angela get to higher ground and then he was back into the fray. Launching people backward when they got too close to him or one of his teammates and healing when he had a moment. Mostly, the best he could do was give them a slight boost, just enough of an edge to hopefully turn the tide in the fight.  
  
He dodged one woman who dived for him, shoving her away with his amplifier as she flew passed him. Lucio glanced up to see the man who'd initially attacked D.Va make a retreat into an alleyway. Perfect for Lucio, probably not so much for that guy.  
  
"Zarya! The guy who jumped us went left. I'll follow, you flank." He didn't stop to hear if she replied, just leaped into action.  
  
Lucio easily moved around those fighting and boosted himself into the alley. The guy was gone, but he was a large guy, so he shouldn't be too hard to miss. Glancing in both directions at the end of the alley, Lucio decided to take a left, figuring he'd at least be closer to Zarya if there was a problem. What he hadn't taken into consideration, was that the man might be able to get to high places more quickly than Lucio thought. Which is how he found himself here.  
  
A large mass dropped down in front of him, sending a shockwave strong enough to throw him back several feet until he hit the wall. His amplifier had flown from his hand, and the gear on his back was damaged, if the lack of music were anything to go by. Dazed, he didn't have the ability to push himself to his feet to fight back or make a run for it. Hell, he could hardly hold himself up on his hands and knees as the figure strutted to him.  
  
A dark hand reached down and gripped the front of his shirt, yanking him into the air, and then pinning him against the wall. He was handsome, or he would be if Lucio weren't seeing two or three of him at the moment. Why couldn't he just hold still a second so he could focus? His attacker seemed to wait a moment, to give him a chance to see who was about to kill him.  
  
"You've been caught little frog. The weak won't survive."  
  
Wait. What?  
  
That sobered him up. So this was the guy Lucio was destined to be with, but he was also the one who would kill him. Lucio knew the day would come, but he didn't know when. The suspense his words held him in had been slowly killing him anyway. Who would be able to stay sane long enough to meet the one who'd utter such final words? At least he didn't have to wait anymore.  
  
In fact, Lucio was almost relieved.  
  
"About damn time. Two and a half years, I've waited for this." What else could he say? Thanks for killing me here in a minute, pleased to meet you? Oh, hey handsome, you're looking deadly today? Beg for him to let him live? No. Lucio was braver than that, and kinder. "I forgive you."  
  
There. That was the best he could offer the man. If he had a conscience, maybe Lucio's words would make this problem weigh less on his mind. Heaven forbid the man suffers, Lucio thought. Though with how ruthlessly he'd attacked, Lucio had his doubts that the man could feel anything.  
  
But his captor was rooted to the spot, surprise written across his face. Any control he normally had over his emotions, his appearance, was gone in an instant. He hesitated, for once in his life. "What?"  
  
"I forgive you. What's there to question about it?" Lucio was attempting humor, but he wasn't sure if it was working or not; he was trying to make himself feel better at this point.  
  
The man's grip on him loosened, and Lucio felt himself being lowered to his feet; he couldn't hold himself up, however, and started to slide back down the wall. Rather than being killed or left alone, the guy crouched and grabbed Lucio's hand, shoving the bracer back to get a better look at his wrist.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
Still dazed, Lucio smiled stupidly. "Fuck, indeed."  
  
Before they could continue a budding conversation, a bubble appeared around Lucio, and a loud commotion headed their way. Winston grabbed the man's shoulder and threw him down the alleyway and away from Lucio.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Heh, sure. I think. I don't know. I might have a concussion...maybe." Whether he did or didn't, he'd still need Angela to check him. Winston shouted over his shoulder for Angela to take care of Lucio and then barreled down the alleyway with Zarya at his side to chase their attacker.  
  
"Who is he?" he asked Angela sluggishly.  
  
"He goes by Doomfist, and he is one of the most dangerous men on the planet." She kneeled next to him and began scanning him for major injuries. Concussion, just as Lucio had thought, along with one bruised rib. He was lucky, she said; it could have been much worse. Lucio certainly felt better after she started fixing his injuries, and his thoughts cleared up enough to look back to where Winston and Zarya had made chase after Doomfist.  
  
His soulmate was Doomfist? Shit.  
  
Making sure no one else was around, Lucio turned his attention back to Angela. "Doctor's silence, right?"  
  
Angela narrowed her eyes at him, already not liking where this was going. "Yes?"  
  
He uncovered his wrist again and held it out to her. "He said that to me before you guys showed up."  
  
It was always a shock to hear Angela swear, but she let out a string of them and went back to work. "You know it could never happen, right?"  
  
"Yeah, but I've thought for years that those words would be the last I'd ever hear."  
  
"They are ominous."  
  
"Man, isn't that an understatement." There was a long silence between them. "Angela, what am I going to do?"  
  
The troubled honesty in her expression was an answer in itself, but she still replied. "I don't know, Lucio. I don't know."


	2. You Have Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akande isn't subtle tbh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all asked for more so here we go. Another installment.  
> Enjoy ya filthy animals

That boy—young man—was his soulmate? He still had his spots! How could someone that young be his soulmate of all people? Akande had to be twice his age, or close to it. To add to that, he knew that DJ. He'd met with clients whose kids listened to him, knew that they were on opposing teams and that their ideals were the polar opposite.

That frog-boy was a self-proclaimed freedom fighter, for the little guy and throwing himself into his work to help his people. It was an admirable decision, and Akande can appreciate the passion behind it, but he couldn't disagree more on how to help one's people. Toughen up, make something of yourself rather than take hand-outs; nothing can be gained, and strength won't be built unless you walk through fire for it. Meanwhile, the DJ was sort of happy go lucky, an overgrown puppy with a loving cause.

It was disgusting.

How were they supposed to make it work?

In Akande's culture, soulmates were a binding contract. You either married your soulmate, or you didn't get married at all. Exceptions were made for the widowed or those that divorced because of abuse, but there wasn't any wiggle room outside of that. Lack of money to pay for the traditions wasn't usually a problem; the community would rally together to help if the couple couldn't afford their share of the wedding, but no one would speak of it.

But for Lúcio's? Akande didn't know, but maybe it would allow him to get out of this somehow. He couldn't see a stable future for them, and like hell would he throw himself into a star-crossed lovers situation. Tradition could go fuck itself.

Akande continued to tell himself this, even as he showed up at shows at various clubs and other venues, watched him at the occasional bar or pub when Lúcio was out with friends.  
  
Which is how he found himself at a club to see another show. The music was a too loud for his tastes, but the energy was infectious. Even if this scene was too young for him—he preferred the classier "clubs"—Akande could appreciate the adrenaline that pumped through everyone's veins, the sweat of excessive movement. So maybe it was just the music that was the problem. Not that Lúcio was bad at his job; he was a world famous DJ for a reason, but it was just the volume. From what he'd heard on various playlists that Sombra had passed his way to give him music to work out with, Akande could throw himself into the beat during his runs or in the training room.

He moved away from anyone who tried to partner up with him to dance, wanting to focus his sole attention on the young man on stage. Lúcio was beautiful, in the way he softly smiled as he lost himself in the rhythm he set for everyone on the floor. There was a faint sheen of sweat at his brow, a little dusted his shoulders, and his expression was of pure, unadulterated bliss.

That lead to thoughts that Akande didn't want to dwell on, not needing any ideas.

The DJ happened to open his eyes and beam at the crowd, eyes scanning the gyrating bodies. They stopped when they landed on Akande, and while Akande was sure that the man didn't recognize him, he still earned a wink. Well, the boy was a flirt, or maybe just playful. Maybe he'd be successful in finding someone else who wasn't his soulmate.

\--

The tall man in the crowd had caught his eye. It was a wonder no one else was staring with how freakishly huge he was, a human tower. Lúcio had to admit that the man was gorgeous. Tall, stoic, intelligent eyes, and everything else that was wrapped into that tight, well-muscled body. And, even better, he was staring at Lúcio and ignoring everyone else around him. So, of course, he shot the mysterious man a wink. He swore he saw the man's lips twitch towards a smile, but Lúcio didn't have time to look into it when he had music he had to keep going.

When he was given a break to mingle or get a drink, he sought out the hulking man in the crowd earlier. For a man that tall, he was hard to find. However this didn't deter him, and he kept friendly greetings brief so he could keep going. Lúcio found him in a corner by himself, lounging on a plush couch and sipping at something snobbish, if Lúcio had to guess. He didn't drink, didn't enjoy it much and usually got soda when he went out with friends, and so he didn't have a clue as to what that was. Dark eyes flicked up to meet Lúcio's, freezing the younger man to the spot. The intensity behind them was startling and familiar. Wait a second. He knew that face and...

Before he could say anything, the man raised a finger to his lips. Not a word, the motion said. He sent a glance to the space next to him, and Lúcio got the hint, dropping down onto the plush cushion cautiously. Doomfist was here, at one of his local gigs, wanting Lúcio to sit with him, and Lúcio had winked at him earlier without realizing who it was. Now what? He was sitting next to the enemy in a crowded club without his gear on hand; Lúcio had to hope that nothing happened.  
  
"You have talent."  
  
The compliment and its simplicity startled a nervous laugh out of him. "Uh, thanks." He was famous for a reason; Lúcio wasn't vain, but he knew he was talented.  
  
"I would like to hear it when it is not rattling my eardrums." There was a ghost of a smile, and Lúcio was sure he imagined it. "Sombra gifted me several playlists for my morning training, and a few of your tracks popped up."  
  
An enemy was one of his fans then, good to know. Lúcio thought that under different circumstances, he and the hacker could easily get along with one another if how they interacted in battle were any indication. This was just more proof of that.  
  
"Tell her I said thank you for sharing my music. I appreciate it." And he did. Lúcio offered an honest smile and set to fiddling with his hair, a nervous habit that he kept meaning to break but never had.  
  
An awkward silence fell, the blaring music doing nothing to fill in the gaping void of conversation between them.  
  
"I came out of curiosity." Lúcio perked up at that. His evil, terrorist soulmate was curious about him? "I refuse to be forced into any sort of partnership between us. Even willingly, it will only end poorly. Do not get your hopes up."  
  
Ouch. It was the truth, but that didn't make it sting any less.  
  
"I won't, but you're giving me mixed signals when you show up to my performances, compliment my work, and tell me that you're curious." He glanced over at Doomfist, smirking. He could fake confidence here. "If you don't want me getting my hopes up, then I suggest you find some other way to entertain yourself."  
  
"Am I not allowed to enjoy the pleasures of life?" The way he said that and the purr of it was sinful to Lúcio.  
  
"I never said you couldn't," he replied after a pause. "But to mine specifically? That doesn't seem wise for a man who doesn't want to be attached."  
  
Smirking, Lúcio pushed himself to his feet. "Enjoy your evening, sir."  
  
A hand caught his wrist as he started to walk away; the grip was just this side of too tight, but after the fight they'd been in before, he was grateful that it wasn't worse. He looked back to his enemy, feeling a mix of curiosity and apprehension. Was the guy about to start a fight? He was sure that even without his weaponized prosthetics, Doomfist could easily crush him.  
  
"Do not mistake my curiosity for interest, Lúcio." Holy shit, saying his name should not have that effect on him. He released Lúcio's wrist and stood himself, offering his own smug smirk. "My name is Akande. Have a good evening."  
  
And then he was gone, leaving a flabbergasted Lúcio behind. Akande. That was the guy's name and what was he supposed to do with that? Why would he tell Lúcio his name if he wasn't interested or something else? If nothing else, it put them on equal ground. Lúcio was a world famous artist, but he didn't know who Doomfist was until now. He'd never had a reason to research him before and was terrified to look after they'd first met. Who knew what terrible things he'd find?  
  
Lights dimmed and brightened as a cue for Lúcio to head back to the stage. He could worry about this later.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays.


End file.
